You Got Me
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: Feliciano always loved it when his lover wakes him up with kisses and cuddles. However, this morning, he was awaken by the smell of pasta wafting through the air. One-shot. AmeIta.


It's been a long time since I last have written a fic, and I feel as if I have rusted. Nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke up from the smell of pasta wafting through the air, long lashes fluttering a few times before chocolate brown eyes –hazy from sleep –were slowly revealed. A small yawn escaped his small, pink lips, making cute smacking noise as he gently rubbed the lingering sleep from his eyes.<p>

Once brown eyes have finally re-adjusted, they solemnly landed on the empty space beside him. A petulant pout threatened to form on his thin lips. It had become a daily, morning routine to the young Italian to be woken up by his enthusiastic lover with fleeting, feather-like kisses and long cuddling session before they went down to the kitchen to start their day with a good breakfast, courtesy of Feliciano's outstanding cooking skill.

This morning, however, Feliciano noted disappointingly, was seemingly different. There was no tall, warm cosy body to cuddle and snuggle against to, nor was there a handsome, grinning young man peppering him with light kisses on his lips, neck, and face while gazing at him adoringly with beautiful baby blue eyes.

Feliciano ran his hand along the empty space where his lover was sleeping a few hours ago; the warmth of his lover was still there, and he wished desperately that his boyfriend opted to stay in bed instead of doing what he's doing right now, wherever he is. _Wait,_ _where_ _is_ _he?_

Feliciano sighed deeply, a tad reluctant to leave the comfort and the small amount of warmth the bed had given to him without his boyfriend around. His nose picked up the familiar scent of pasta that simply floated through the room, and the smell enough encouraged him to jump out of bed and ambled happily downstairs to follow the strong aroma of pasta towards the small, tidy kitchen, dismissing the fact that he was still wearing his boyfriend's too big pyjama top.

A huge smile lighted Feliciano's face as he stared at the tall, toned physique of his lover, whose back was facing the small Italian. He was humming a tune that unmistakeably sounded like the National Anthem of America, and it made the smile on Feliciano's lips wider. His lover wasn't at all a great singer; however the young Italian greatly enjoyed listening to his voice.

The clatter of plates and other kitchen equipment brought Feliciano out of his musing. Tilting his head to the side, he frowned in confusion as he watched his lover meticulously and carefully cooked, as if he was cradling a fragile baby. Although his lover was an average cook, it would always be Feliciano who would routinely do the cooking, and both of them were rather acceptable with that term. The brown-haired Italian was quite flabbergasted to see his lover cooking –_the__ only__ dish__ that__ he__ taught__ his__ boyfriend_ –pasta! His stomach grumbled intensely, blushing as the sound echoed around the room, which caused his lover to pause his cooking and peered over his shoulder anxiously.

Brown eyes glanced up to meet with amused, blue ones. Pushing aside his embarrassment, Feliciano beamed back at the bright smile that was flashed to him.

"Good morning," the young, blond man grinned, opening his arms and welcoming the Italian into a huge, warm hug. Without hesitation, Feliciano rushed towards those loving arms before they fondly and gently wrapped themselves around him.

"You weren't in bed," came a muffled reply. "And I wanted you to be there when I wake up, Alfred."

A gentle kiss was placed upon Feliciano's forehead. "Sorry, I wanted to make breakfast in bed for you." Feliciano felt Alfred grinned sheepishly against his skin. "Sadly, I don't think I succeeded, seeing as you're wrapped in my arms right now."

Glancing up from his lover's hold, Feliciano smiled. "You didn't have to do that you know." He gently stood up on his toes and planted a small kiss on the blonde's nose. "I've always loved cooking for you."

Alfred's grin widened, and slowly –oh so _slowly_ –and intimately lowered his hands until they rested on the Italian's small hips. He noticed with great pleasure that Feliciano was still wearing his pyjama top freely and it teasingly reached on his mid-thigh, exposing the enticing, soft skin there. He brushed one of his large hands on Feliciano's inner thigh and leaned down to ghostly brush his lips against the brunette's, chuckling huskily as he could still practically smell himself on the Italian's skin. "But I love tasting you better."

The smug American was rewarded with a pleasurable shudder and a hitch from the Italian, who was burning red from his neck up to the tips of his ears. Attaining the reaction he wanted, Alfred could not help but burst out laughing, which practically rendered the mortified Italian into bafflement. His laugh was loud and brash, yet Feliciano loved the air of jolliness and livelily it had. When the boisterous, blonde man had finally calmed down, he grinned goofily at the shocked brunette, mirth and glee clearly twinkling in his eyes. He couldn't help it –Feliciano was just so fun to tease!

"Meanie," Feliciano pouted, eyebrows knitting together.

Alfred easily swooped down to place a chaste kiss on the smaller man's pout. "I really would eat you, but I wouldn't want the breakfast I made for you to be in vain." He placed his large hands on the small of the brunette's back and gently pushed him towards the dinning table. "Don't worry, I made your favourite!" Feliciano perked up at the statement.

"Thank you, Alfred!" The Italian chirped cheerfully, beaming at his lover adoringly.

Alfred placed the plate of pasta carefully on table, marvelling at the speed and enthusiasm the Italian had as he excitedly gobbled the food. In a good manner of time, Feliciano managed to swipe the plate clean, some of the pasta sauce staining his cheeks and the corner of his mouth. Alfred had gotten better in his cooking; all thanks to Feliciano's patient and diligent teaching.

"Do I get any payment from this?" Alfred grinned jokingly, reaching down to wipe off the messy, pasta sauce on Feliciano's face with a napkin. He was, however, startled when a pair of arms reached around the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Eventually the American kissed back, grinning smugly into the kiss as he tasted the pasta Feliciano had just newly eaten and tasted something else that was just _Feliciano_. He groaned as he deepened the kiss, roughly pushing his tongue in the smaller man's mouth and swallowing all his pleasant mewls. The kiss ended abruptly when Feliciano gently pushed away, panting desperately for air before giving his lover a meek smile.

The hazy looked and the goofy grin Alfred sported clearly stated: "That will do."

* * *

><p>Gwah. I don't know what I should feel for this fic. ._.<p>

This pairing just suddenly came into me. I like it but I'm not a huge fan of it, because, well, GerIta is one of my favourite Hetalia pairing. And as for Alfred, let's just say I shipped him with a lot of people. I really like pairing Alfred with Lithuania though.

Uhm, tell me what you think anyway. Criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it~! C:


End file.
